A rack assembly is commonly used for mounting electronic components such as computer, audio, and video equipment. Typically, a rack assembly is an open framework including vertical mounting rails connected by top and bottom generally rectangular frames. To enable the rack assembly to accommodate various size components at desired locations, rack rails may extend across the rack assembly from one mounting rail to another. In conventional commercially available systems, the rack rails are generally bolted or otherwise fastening to the mounting rails, which requires the use of tools. Alternatively, the rack rails may include a static hook shape at each end so that the rack rails are held in slots in the mounting rails by the force of gravity acting on the rack rails themselves as well as on components supported by the rack rails. But the use of mechanical fasteners such as bolts can be cumbersome and time consuming, and relying on gravity alone risks that a rack rail can be dislodged inadvertently.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a rack rail latching mechanism to easily and removably secure a rack rail to a rack assembly mounting rail that does not require the use of tools or separate fasteners, but still offers more security than mere reliance on gravity.